Ty
Tigerlily (Ty) Virido was a half-orc ranger who was an original member of the SOFt Bois, although she was already deceased when the party adopted that name. She was often accompanied by her tiger, Tango, who served as her animal companion. Early Life Ty grew up as a member of the Virido, a nomadic tribe of humans who lived within the woods of the Continent. Although she was the only half-orc member of her tribe, she was treated the same as her tribesmen and often forgot that she wasn't fully human. However, Ty often faced scorn from her peers for her strict adherence to the rules. Until leaving the Virido at the age of 24, Ty never interacted with anyone who wasn't part of the tribe. She also had never visited any sort of permanent settlement. Ty had a fondness of books and spent a lot of time fantasizing about civilization. One of her dreams was to one day sleep in a bed, although she never got to accomplish this goal before her death. The Virido The Virido is a nomadic, matriarchal tribe of humans who travel throughout the forests of the Continent and generally avoid contact with outside civilizations except to seek mates. Adult members of the Virido are exclusively female, although males are alowed to remain with the tribe until they are recognized as adults. Females who reach adulthood within the Virido are allowed to leave the tribe to live their lives elsewhere, but are welcome to return at any point should they chose to. Women of the tribe co-raise their children, having the Virido as a whole serve as a singular family unit. The Virido have a great appreciation for nature and many of their members become rangers or druids once they come of age. The tribe teaches that all life should be respected, and that when something dies its body should be given to the living; be that by being consumed, being used to create tools or clothing or by being burned so its ashes can nourish the soil. When a child within the Virido is between the ages of 18-25, they may be asked to challenge their adulthood. This challenge is issued by one of the elder members of the tribe who assigns the young adult an animal which they must battle in unarmed combat. Should the young adult defeat the animal without requiring the interference of other tribe members, they are considered an adult. Ty's Adulthood Ty received her first chance to challenge her adulthood when she was 22 years old. She was ordered to kill a wolf but the beast nearly killed her and had to be killed by other members of the Virido. She was issued her second challenge at the age of 24; this time, she was told to face an adolescent tiger. During her fight with the tiger, she received four claw marks on her right cheek, which remained as a scar. Ty was able to get the tiger close to death, but she refused to kill it. The matriarchs ruled that she had already defeated the tiger, so she was able to be recognized as an adult without killing her chosen animal. Ty then went on to nurse the young tiger back to health, naming her Tango. Several months after becoming recognized as an adult, the Virido traveled to the outskirts of Roguesport. Ty decided that it was time to depart from the tribe and went into the city with Tango as her only companion. She soon found a flyer advertising a free trip to Skypiea, leading her to join forces with the SOFt Bois.